Just a coincidence is it?
by JS Abhi 2
Summary: Next chapter


Guys this is the next chap so enjoy.. The reason behind this post is down ..

* * *

He woke up feeling a great pain in his head.. He clutched it tightly with his hands whispering a small 'aah' from his mouth.. Soon anger started getting built in him remembering the yesterday's incidence .. He jerked his head slightly though remembering how he got in such a bad condition.. Holding his head by his one hand,he stood up taking support of the wall to walk a bit and drink a glass of water atleast to soothe the pain which was now getting felt in his limbs too ..

He went near the table to fetch a glass of water when heard a familiar angry/tensed voice from behind.

"Toh uth gae tum?.. Kahan the Kahan haan tum? .. Itni kaise pi li tumne? .. Pata bhi hai ki kal sambhalte waqt kitni mushkil sehni padi Hume?.."

He looked behind to find Daya standing near the doorstep of washroom, holding towel in his hand ..

He in low tone : Dekho.. Please mujhse kuch na pucho okay? .. (And he drank the whole glass in a go .. Daya got that his brother was in a bad headache and that's why avoiding to talk .. He shook his head in disappointment and forwarded a strip of painkiller pills to his brother after removing it from the drawer..)

Daya in soft tone: Abhi yeah lo .. (Abhijeet looked at him and then at the pills in his hands..)

Abhijeet shaking his head: Mujhe iski koi zarurat nahi hai ..

Daya calm tone : Fir bhi lelo.. Bahot bada ehsan hoga mujhpe ..

Abhijeet first looked at him in anger but then took the strip in his hand seeing the straight gaze of the later .. Then gulping one of it with water he washed his face ..

Daya,who was getting ready for the college, spoke: yaad rakho aaj final practice hai ..par apna dhyan buirakhna hai .. Agar vomitting feel ho toh thanda paani hai fridge mein aur medicine bhi hai drawer mein .. Chakkar jaisa kuch lage roh mat ana college.. Mai nikal raha hun apna dhyan rakhna okay?

Abhijeet in stern tone : kal tumne mere liye jo kuch bhi kiya uske liye shukriya par ab tumhe meri koi fiqar karne ki zarurat nahi hai.. I am alright.. (Daya looked at him with hurt eyes but didn't uttered anything.. He just took a small bottle out of his pocket and kept it inside his bag,then left from there with fast steps .. After his departure Abhijeet did all that he instructed by heaving a sigh as the symptoms of yesterday's were meeting with what Daya said ..He was just angry and sad then too not getting why he was angry .. maybe because of past happenings... Again heaving a sad sigh he got ready and hurried towards his classroom...)

As Daya was walking towards the his class, his phone rang and the caller ID told him that it was his dad .. He picked up the call as there was no good reason avoiding talking to his father

Daya with a small smile: jee dad boliye..

ACP sir in tensed tone: Daya tumhari maa ki tabiyat bahot kharab hai .. Please kya tum yahan aa sakte ho?

Daya in tensed tone: Aise achanak?..

ACP sir : beta vo hospital mein hai .. (in low tone) Tum dono ko yaad kar rahi hai .. Please tum..

Daya interrupting: Dad theek hai Mai aaj hi ( but suddenly remembered something) Nahi aaj nahi .. kal match hai .. Mai match ke turant baad aapko call karunga aur yahan se nikal jaunga.. Theek hai na dad?..

ACP sir with a relaxed sigh: Bilkul theek hai .. Par zyada der mat karna .. Apna khayal rakhna .. Bye ..

Daya with a tensed smile: Bye .. (He cut the call and starred at the cell for some seconds .. Soon his eyes turned teary .. Taking a deep breath he kept the cell inside his pocket .. Feeling getting really choked up he removed a small bottle from his bag and took two pills out of it .. gulping them down he moved again..)

(The whole day went like this .. Daya was too tensed for his mom while Abhijeet was tensed about the match .. Soon next morning rose and all the players got ready for the game including duo .. Other duo were there as audience, sitting outside.. The college refree came in and soon the match begin..)

It was Vir's team who had the ball .. Two of their players were going in front with the football .. Kevin and Tariq of Abhijeet's team were trying to stop them on the mild field .. Kevin came in between of them to get the ball but one of the two players hit the ball hardly on his back making him fall ..)

Duo looked at each other in shock and Abhijeet hurried his steps towards injured Kevin .. Refree showed a yellow card to that player but Kevin qaw taken out, replacing Shardul in place of him ..)

Rahul who with Aditya was watching the match from outside exclaimed: Adi yaar yeh log to cheating kar rahe hai ..

Aditya who was watching the game in tension replied: I know Rahul par hum kya kar sakte hai ..

Rahul looked at him in anger and then at Vir who wasn't he re smirking now and then.. Abhijeet was getting it hard to score as the opposite team players were hitting and hurting the legs and ankles of the attacking fisld

However the opposite team was not playing right .. They were cheating the players of Abhijeet's team .. They had already finished two goals in first half while two more players were injured of Abhijeet's team..

Daya, coming to Abhijeet who was looking tensed in the time before second half: Abhi Voh log cheating kar rahe hai ..

Abhijeet looked at him and spoke sadly: I know Magar kya Karu .. unn logonke pass humari sari techniques ka jawab hai ..

Daya too looked down but suddenly remembered : Abhi .. ( Abhijeet looked at him in confusion) Kyun na issue baar hum dono lead kare? .. Hum log F-17 aur C-11 ki speed se aage badenge aur last mein Tariq Ko ball pass karenge aur tum unhealthy defend karna .. Mai bich mein aajaunga aur goal ..( in hesitation) what say?

Abhijeet in happiness: I say yes !.. ( Daya looked at him in happiness while Abhijeet called other boys) Boys come here fast.. ( He discussed whatever Daya told him while added his own strategies too to it for more goals to win .. Vir was observing all that keenly though told his team ..)

Vir: Guys jo kar rahe ho vahi kiye jao .. We just need to defend now ..

(And with this the whistle again went on And the game started again .. However, this time Abhijeet's team was more confident.. When 1 minute passed Daya looked at Abhijeet who did thumsup sign and went towards the ball .. He snatched the ball from the attacking player and kicked it towards Daya in a second of time.. Daya nudged it and carried it away smoothly not giving a chance to any of the players to come in between but when Vir came he passed the ball towatto Abhijeet who within a blink of an eye passed it to Tariq making it a GOAL!..

The college crowd sprang up on their feet in happiness including another duo while inside duo quickly shared a look and headed towards Tariq .. Vir was looking at Abhijeet and Daya in extreme anger but duo were least interested which they showed by taking their places immediately..

The next kick made the ball go out by the opposite team and again duo's team got a chance.. Abhijeet told goalkeeper to throw the ball straight towards the opposite team's place while brought all players inside leaving two to make them think that the ball is going to come close.. But all the guesses went wrong and crowd again cheered as goalkeeper passed the ball towards the one near opposite team's goal none other than Daya who instantly kicked the ball in the nets..

Aditya happily: Yessss!

Rahul cheered:whooooooo!

vir's face was worth watching but now Abhijeet's team's team spirit was more worth watching..

Now it needed them to do only one goal to win the match and the bet .. Duo looked at each other and signalled something to each other.. Abhijeet had the ball with him .. He took aback as the whistle went on and then kicked it hardly making it go towards Daya .. Daya ran towards the goal juggling the ball when the other team's players sided in .. He then back kicked the ball towards Shardul who side kicked it towards Abhijeet.. Abhijeet passed it once to Daya when a player sided towards him but Daya returned it back to the captain and their feet met at one point when Abhijeet went upside down in air and kicked the ball hard, making it hit with Vir's face hardly and taking that opportunity Daya hit the ball in the nets ..

The injured Vir was taken out while the crowd cried with happiness.. The winning team's players removed their T-SHIRT and forgetting all his anger Abhijeet ran towards Daya and hugged him very much tightly making Daya shocked..

Abhijeet in happiness: Hum jeet gae hai Daya .. Only because of you .. We have won before 6 minutes.. Thanks yaar ..(And he separated as another players too came there to meet the winning captain.. Daya with teary eyes looked at Abhijeet's face .. A smile of victory was dangling on it .. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger when a figure came from behind and hugged him tightly..)

Daya in irritation: Kya yaar Rahul..

Rahul in very much happy tone: We finally won Daya .. (Daya shook his head in disappointment though smiled and then excussed himself as he had to leave for Bombay today ..He went from there silently though Abhijeet noticed him going but said nothing as his team was not letting him go..)

Here Daya entered the hostel room and sat on bed to collect his things .. When he finished packing his necessary stuffs, he took his phone in his hands to call his dad but before he could call his dad called him ..

He picked up the phone within an eye blink: hello dad? Mom kaisi hai .. ( he spoke within a breathe)

ACP sir in straight though wet tone : Daya tum yahan ab mat aao ..koi zarurat nahi hai ab tumhari yahan.. Theek hai tumhari maa ab ..

Daya sensing something fishy: Kya hua dad? ..( But the phone fell off his hand when he heard the words of his father ..)

He was just blank .. Completely blank .. Tears were rolling down his cheeks very fast .. He was not looking in his senses .. He fell on his knees and sweat was present all on his face, forehead ,etc. He looked at his palms which were also sweaty .. Many words were roaming in his ears .. His eyes were still blank but tears were not stopping their flow .. His vision was now getting blacked out .. He instantly removed something kinda small bottle from his pocket and gulped down all the pills in it ..

His head then swung badly and he threw the bottle on the bed.. Slowly slowly his eyes closed down and loosing the balance he fell on the hard floor getting unconscious.. It had been nearly 5 minutes more when the door lock again got opened.. Abhijeet entered inside with his keys and the figure of unconscious Daya made him shocked ..

Abhijeet in panicked tone: Daya?.. (He slided on his knees and patted his cheeks ..) Daya kya hua tumhe? .. Yaar kya hua tumhe?.. Aankhein khol mere bhai .. ( But his brother was not responding .. He took the glass from the side table and sprinkled the water in it on Daya's face but the result was same ..)

Abhijeet in tensed tone: Kya karu mai ab? .. (suddenly remembered) Haan ..Adi Ko bulata hun.. ( He called Aditya instantly and told him to come up with Shekhar sir .. Both entered in within two minutes..)

Abhijeet moved towards them with fast steps: Sir dekhiye na yeah behosh ho gaya hai ..

Shekhar sir patted his back: Abhijeet relax .. Maine doctor Ko bula liya hai vo abhi aate hi honge..

Aditya interrupting: Jeet tab tak hum Daya Ko bed pe shift karte hai ..(Abhijeet nodded his head in yes and both held Daya to move him on bed .. When they were doing so Abhijeet noticed a small bottle on the bed.. He picked it up after makiym Daya lay down comfortably..)

Abhijeet in confusion: Yaar Adi yeh kya hai?..

Aditya looked at Abhijeet who was signalling towards the bottle in his hands: Kya pata .. kya yeh Khali hai?

Abhijeet nodded: Haan .. yeh meri toh nahi hai.. (a thought came in his mind as he uttered in fear..) Kahi Daya..?

But he didn't got much time to think about it as doctor entered inside .. Before Abhijeet could say anything Shekhar sir addressed him towards Daya .. Doctor nodded and started with his work while Aditya pulled Abhijeet back from his shoulders..

As the doctor finished his check up, he injected Daya saying: inline ankhein aur heart beats Ko nazar mein rakhte hue .. Mujhe lagta hai ki inke upar kisi medicine ka zyada reaction hua hai .. Kya aap Ko pata hai kisi aisi ghatna ke baremein?

Abhijeet looked at doctor in surprise but then forwarded the bottle: Jab Mai yahan Aya toh mujhe yahan ye bottle mili.. Khali hai .. shayad issi se kuch hua hai ..

Doctor took that from his hand and examined it, then added in a sad tone : hmm .. I was right.. Inhone iska overdose liya hai jiski wajah se yeh behosh ho gae hai and his heart beats are too fast .. Mujhe lagta hai inka depression wapas inhe..

But he was not able to complete as Abhijeet interrupted: Depression? .. What do you mean by depression? ..

Doctor in confusion: kya aapko kisi ko bhi nahi pata? .. ( All shook their heads making the doctor go firm) .. Yeh bottle depression ko Kam karne ke liye hai .. Inn medicines Ko vahi log lete hai jo depression mein ho ..

Aditya and Shekhar sir looked at him in shock while Abhijeet was seeming to be in complete disbelief : Doctor aap jante hai ki aap kya bole Jaa rahe hai? .. Depression ki boliyan?

Doctor understanding that no one was aware of all this spoke: Toh iska matlab aap mein se kisi ko bhi iss baremein kuch bhi pata nahi.. Okay let me make you understand.. Kya inko aapne kabhi observe kiya hai .. Matlab kabhi dekha hai ki inhe achanak se zyada gussa aae? Ya kabhi chup rahe? .. kisise baat na kare ya fir irritated ho jae kuch Aisa?..

Aditya and Abhijeet shared a look and then looked down nodding their head in yes so the doctor continued: Toh yahi toh hai depression ke symptoms.. Maine inhe dawai di hai aur injection bhi lagaya hai.. Jaldi hi hosh mein aajaenge .. (Saying so he left from there with Shekhar sir leaving the two friends in complete tension ..)

Aditya looked at Abhijeet in utter confusion and disbelief while Abhijeet just starred at Daya's face in guilt, sadness, hurt and what not ..

* * *

A/N guys my internet server is not working so please lend me time to give you next chapter.. As I had promised I had to give this one in time so here it was ..

I would really like if you guys will wait for somedays to get my internet server repair..

Thanks alot guys and please do R and R ..

Take care, Janhvi...


End file.
